Succesor
by starstruckdreamer1
Summary: When Baby Tooth woke up from her nap she didn't expect to have her whole world turned upside down and she definitely didn't expect to become a princess.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Tooth was glad her shift was almost over. She had been flying all over the place trying to make up for all the damage that Pitch had caused.

Her mother has been very busy lately trying to track down the teeth they lost while still collecting the new teeth. Baby Tooth felt sorry for her mother. She couldn't fathom having to do that much work.

She fluttered over to the tooth storing area and put the molar in it's respective area before she flew towards the garden. Toothiana started building it a couple hundred years ago before she split up to make Baby Tooth's batch. No matter how many times she visits the garden she is always awed by it's beauty.

It was surrounded by tall, thick trees which had numerous vines wrapped around them. In the center there were fields of beautiful flowers that Toothiana had collected over the years. Baby Tooth slowed down so she could admire the various colors of the flower as she flew over them. She chuckled to herself as she saw a pretty white flower that reminded her of Jack's teeth.

She kept on flying until she got to her favorite tree. Baby Tooth liked this tree because it was different from the others just like her. Instead of having pink flowers on the vine it had blue! She fluttered inside a hole in the tree and started to take a nap when she heard someone knock on the truck of the tree. She didn't really want to get up but did so anyway-who knows it could be urgent?

She peeked out the hole of the tree to see her favorite guardian(besides her mother of course) Jack Frost! She was excited to see him but she was also very tired so her greeting came out a tired chirp.

"Oh, I'm sorry Baby Tooth." he said apologetically.

Baby Tooth flew up to the boy's check and nuzzled him assuring it was okay. He laughed showing off his beautiful teeth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to hang out with Jamie." he said smiling at her. Baby Tooth seemed hesitant and Jack noticed this.

"It's okay! You don't have to play." he assured the fairy. He gestured toward his jacket pocket. "Just hang out in here." Baby Tooth chipped in agreement and flew entered the warm pocket and off they went.

* * *

Baby Tooth awoke with the feeling of something on top of her. She opened her eyes to see she was in North's workshop in a bed. She was confused. She could of sworn that she was with Jack!

"Baby Tooth!" she heard someone call her name. She turned her head to see her mother looking down on her with a relieved expression her face.

_Huh? What happened? _she chirped to her mother.

"You don't remember?" her mother asked as she picked her up and cradled her in her hands. She felt a cold breeze go through the room announcing the arrival of Jack Frost.

"Don't get too close Jack!" her mother warned. "She's still recovering!" Baby Tooth tilted her head in confusion before she tried to flap her wings. She immediately felt a surge of pain and let out a small cry.

Her mother turned her attention back to her. "Oh no! Don't try to fly. You damaged your wings!" she said as she stroked Baby Tooth's feather. She then placed her back under the blanket. Jack approached the fairy carefully not wanting to accidentally activate his powers.

"I'm so sorry Baby Tooth. Jamie and I got a little out of hand playing and you fell out of my pocket. You landed pretty hard so I rushed you here." he said apologetically.

"_It's okay" _she chirped at him even though he didn't understand.

"She forgives you." Tooth translated to Jack. He gave Baby Tooth a small smile before he was ushered out of the room by Toothiana. "We should let her rest Jack. Let's go tell the others she's okay. I'll come back to check on you later!" she hear her mother yell as she closed the door.

Baby Tooth laid under the blanket for a couple of minutes hoping she can fall asleep again but to no avail. She groaned in frustration trying to think of a way to fall asleep.

Baby Tooth pondered for a moment before she remembered a method that the kids would use. They would count sheep! She giggled quietly to herself and began counting.

_One sheep, Two sheep, Three Sheep, Four Sheep…._

As she continued to count sheep she was surprised that it was working. Her eyes started to flutter close and she fell asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes all she could see was stars. They were breathtaking. Her eyes trailed along the sky seeing the numerous constellations her mother had shown her and her sisters. This felt way too real to be one of Sandy's dreams. She seemed to be on a grassy plain somewhere. She got up and did a quick flap of her wings bracing herself for pain. She was surprised when it didn't hurt. Fairies did have quick healing but with an injured wing it would take at least an entire day to recover.

_**Baby Tooth**_

Her eyes widened at the deep voice. She didn't recognize it all. She fluttered above the ground and looked around for the source of the voice. She didn't see anyone and she started to wonder if she just imagined it.

_**Baby Tooth**_

Nope. She definitely didn't imagine it. Suddenly, above her a bright light flashed. She looked up to see the moon in all its glory. Baby Tooth gasped. Was it the Man in the Moon who was talking?

**Fulfill your destiny, Baby Tooth**

Her head tilted in confusion. What destiny? All she ever did was collect teeth? She heard a throaty laugh come from above her before she saw a bright orb float down from the sky and float in front of her. Her mother warned her about approaching stuff she felt uncomfortable around. However, Baby Tooth was really curious and besides the Man in the Moon wouldn't let anything happen to her. Her decision made she touched the orb and it glowed in response. The last thing she remembered was the light engulfing her.

* * *

Baby Tooth shot up in the bed she was laid in. It felt strangely smaller than it did before. Her eyes darted across the room. Heck, everything seemed smaller than it did before. She glanced down at her body and her eyes widened. She fell out of her bed in shock. Baby Tooth hoped it was a dream as she crawled over to the mirror in the room. Once she got see her reflection her suspicions were confirmed true. Her body had changed. She looked at her reflection in shock before she let loose a loud scream that rang throughout North's Workplace. Unbeknownst to her a man was watching from way above the sky with a smile on is face.

"Let's see how this plays out."


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Tooth didn't register when the door to her room was burst open. She was too busy looking at her new body. She looked to be about 8 years old with one blue eye and one purple eye . She was covered in light blue and purple feathers except for the yellow feather on the top of her head . Her wings had grown to match her size and on her forehead above her right eye there was a small purple marking. She took deep breaths in order to calm herself down. This was all just a dream. Sooner or later she will wake up and be in her normal body preparing to go deliver another Tooth for her mother.

"Baby Tooth?" she heard a voice call softly.

She turned her head away from the mirror and looked towards the voice. In the doorway of her room stood the guardians all wearing shocked expressions on their faces. Tooth flew towards her with a concerned look on her face. What happened to her little fairy? She picked up the child and cradled her in her arms. She could feel Baby Tooth shivering which made her hold onto the girl tighter.

"Is she okay?" she heard Jack Frost ask as he peered over her shoulder.

She didn't respond to his question right away her attention still focused on the child. "She's fine just a little scared." Tooth replied as she gently rubbed the golden feather in an attempt to get her to calm down.

Sandy floated towards the two of them looking at Baby Tooth. He then produced a small trail of sand that was pointing at the child. Tooth nodded her head and Sandman put the child to sleep. They watched as an image of a little tooth fairy danced around the girl's head.

Toothiana looked towards the door to talk to the others but they were gone. "They went back to the globe room. North said when we were ready to meet him there. " Jack explained twirling his staff around in his hand. Tooth walked past him out of the room towards their destination ignoring the other fairies who were asking questions about the child in her arms. Tooth didn't even know what was happening. How was she going to explain it to her little fairies?

Jack passed her so he could open the doors to the globe room. As she walked inside the room she could see Bunnymund and North talking quietly about something in front of the spinning globe. Jack sent a shot of ice at Bunnymund who quickly dodged out out of the way. He growled at him.

"You little-" Bunnymund started but was interrupted by North.

"Ahh, you finally made it, eh?" North said clapping his hands together.

"Is the little anklebiter okay?" Bunnymund said as he glared at Jack.

"She's fine. She was just in shock for a little bit." Tooth replied as she gently placed Baby Tooth down on the couch. Her fairies went off in search of a blanket for her.

"That's understandable." North said as he scratched his beard.

"Is this the first time this happened?" Jack asked Tooth.

She shook her head yes before she turned toward the window. The moon was out and it's glow was causing Tooth to feel relaxed but still slightly worried. "Do you think…." Tooth started as she looked out the window. North and Sandy shared a glance.

"Woah! Are you saying you think the Man in the Moon changed her?!" Jack exclaimed jumping around.

They hushed him pointing at Baby Tooth who lightly stirred. Then, a ray of moonlight entered the room.

"Manny?" North breathed.

They watched as the moonlight slowly trailed across the room towards Baby Tooth. When the moonlight landed on Baby Tooth the mark on her forehead started to glow. The mark faded off of her forehead and appeared above her. Tooth gasped as the mark changed to form words.

_The Tooth Princess_

"Princess?" Jack said furrowing his brow.

The other guardians were confused as well but Tooth understood. Her being the Tooth Queen, ruler of all the fairies and guardian of memories needed someone to be next in line. Tooth gasped. Her wings started to flutter at an amazing pace. This was fantastic!

If anything were to happen to her she now has someone to take over her role! What made it even better was that it was her little Baby Tooth.

She remembered holding the little fairy in her hand wondering why she looked so different from the rest. Even then Tooth could feel that there was something special about her.

"Um….Tooth" Jack said as he distracted her from her thoughts.

"This is fantastic!" she yelled.

The shout woke Baby Tooth up. She looked down at her body. It was still the same as before!

"Hey, Baby Tooth. Have a good nap!" Jack said as he jumped over to the couch she was resting on.

"Um, I guess." she replied as she sat up .

It was weird hearing her new voice. This was going to take some getting used to. Her sisters darted around her head curious about her new form. She threw the blanket off of her and jumped off the couch. Well, more like attempted because as soon as she jumped out of the couch she fell to the floor.

Toothiana gasped and flew towards her. "Be careful!" her mother warned as she helped her up. She stood shakily on her legs her body not used to using them. It would probably be better to just fly instead.

Baby Tooth raised her wings and started flapping like she usually did and slowly she felt her feet rise up of the ground. Victory! She thought as she hovered in the air! She could hear her sisters cheering from behind her. "Good job!" Toothiana said congratulating her as she flew around Baby Tooth.

They were interrupted from their celebration by a cough. They turned towards the other guardians who wore confused looks on their faces. Sandy formed an arrow pointing to Baby Tooth then he formed a question mark above his head.

"BabyToothisgoingtobemyprotegeItisgoingtobeamazingThereissomuchpreparingtodosolittletime-" Toothiana said before she grabbed Baby Tooth and flew out the window with the rest of the fairies following her. The rest of the guardians watched her go with there mouth agape.

"Soooo did anybody understand that?" Jack said.


End file.
